Years Gone By
by Lucy Mars
Summary: Future Chlex Fic. Summary: Life couldn't get better...for them.


Title: Years Gone By

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Couple: Completely and utterly Chlex. ;]

`~`~`~`~`~`

A pencil firmly clenched between her teeth, papers scattered over her desk, the sound of the city at her feet and an empty cup of coffee to her right, Chloe pressed print with a satisfying click. That was it. She was done. This is was the start of her well earned vacation.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Molly squealed, the sound of her tiny footsteps echoing through the Metropolis penthouse, "Come quick!"

Not one to miss out on their nightly ritual, Chloe unfolded her legs and quickly left her chaotic office. Following the sound of laughter, Chloe easily found Molly's vibrant red hair amongst the dark oak and old leather of the library. 

"Mommy," Molly giggled from her hiding spot, "Don't tell daddy where I am, okay?"

"I won't," Chloe promised making a dramatic gesture of peeking out into the hall to check for her silly daddy.

"Daddy caught Josh already." Molly whispered wrapping the heavy velvet curtain around her tiny body.

"Really? Where did your brother hide tonight?"

"In the same place he always hides." Molly said rolling her eyes at her brother's stupidity, "He thinks that daddy won't look there because he always hides there, but daddy's smarter than that mommy."

"Yes," Chloe agreed, grinning at her spunky little girl, "He is."

"Don't tell daddy where I am, mommy." Molly ordered, when she heard her father and brother approaching the library.

"I won't," Chloe promised, trying to stifle her laughter. It wouldn't be that hard to spot Molly's red hair poking out from behind the black velvet and her tiny feet moving with nervous excitement. 

"Mommy!" Josh laughed, thrown over his father's shoulders like a sac of potatoes, "Daddy caught me."

"He did." Chloe grinned taking her giggling son into her arms, "How long did it take for him to find you."

"Not very long," Josh pouted, burying his face in his mother's silky blonde hair, "but it's okay. It'll take longer next time."

"You're done?" Lex asked kissing his wife quickly.

"It's printing as we speak." Chloe beamed holding Josh firmly in her arms and stroking his messy blonde head, "You found one of them, Alexander. Now where's my other baby?"

Smiling mischievously at his wife and son, Lex pretended to inspect the room with complete and utter bafflement. "I don't know where she is," Lex sighed as he slowly walked past a familiar pair of bunny-clad socks, "Oh dear. Chloe, Josh…I hate to say it, but I think thatI've lost her."

Lex's stellar performance was awarded with giggles from all around. 

"Oh Chloe," Lex moaned, clutching his heart, "I've lost Molly. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Daddy," Molly laughed coming out of her hiding spot and hugging his legs, "I'm right here. You didn't lose me."

"Ah ha!" Lex grinned scooping up the other woman in his life into his arms, "I've caught you."

"You tricked me!" Molly exclaimed, appalled that she had fallen for the oldest trick in the world. Her daddy was good.

"Now that I've caught you both," Lex said taking Josh into his arms and carrying the twins out of the library with Chloe right on his heels, "that means that it's time."

"No!" Molly and Josh laughed trying to wriggle out of their father's arms, "No, not bath time."

"Yes, bath time." Lex said sharing a smile with his laughing wife.

"Is mommy going to help?" Molly asked, reaching out with her tiny hand for her mother, "You haven't been helping daddy lately, mommy. You need to help him tonight."

"Mommy has work to do," Josh informed her sister.

Ignoring her brother, Molly staged whispered to her beaming mother, "Daddy always forgets that I like the strawberry shampoo and Josh likes the kiwi one. My hair has been smelling like kiwi for days."

"I can help tonight," Chloe laughed opening the door to the spacious washroom and taking one child from Lex.

"What about your work?" Josh frowned, resembling Lex with his determined jaw.

"I'm done." Chloe declared happily.

"You are?" both children asked excitedly. 

"I am."

"So we can play now? Daddy isn't going to make us do silly things like read at the park with him so that it can be quite at home for you?" Josh inquired as Lex rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics and filled the large tub.

"We can play now," Chloe laughed filling the tub with their favorite bubble bath, "but you still have to read. Reading is fun."

"When you read to us it's fun." Josh argued.

"Especially when daddy does all those funny voices." Molly giggled as her father lowered her into the warm water.

"What funny voices?" Lex asked quirking an amused eyebrow and sitting down on the steps that led up to the tub, "You think that the way I talk is _funny_?"

"Daddy," Molly sighed, "don't be silly. You know you do voices when you read to us."

"I'm silly now?" Lex asked with mock horror.

"Yes," Molly confirmed placing some bubbles on her father's bald head, "You are my silly daddy. Very very very silly."

"Well you're my very very silly little girl," Lex declared playfully splashing some water on Molly as Chloe put Josh into the tub beside his sister.

"What about me?" Josh demanded, not one to be forgotten so easily.

"You," Lex said turning to his baby boy and dumping a handful of water over his blonde hair, "are my silly silly little boy."

Rewarding his father with a dimpled smile, Josh nodded with his approval.

"*Ahem*," Chloe said tapping Lex on the shoulder, "what about me?"

"You," Lex grinned catching Chloe's hand and pulling her down into his lap, "are my very very silly wife."

"Silly Mommy!" Molly and Josh agreed watching their parents kiss.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"We have a castle?" Josh asked bewildered, with a look of amazement and excitement that only a four year old could possess.

"Wow," Molly whispered wearing an identical look, "it's so big."

Laughing, Chloe leaned into Lex and looked up at the massive stone palace with new eyes. "You two have been here before."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." Chloe assured her, amused by the picture her two children made, standing on the steps of their ancestral home still half asleep from their nap in the car. Hair tousled, eyes still glittering with sleep, and clothes wrinkled.

"I don't know mommy," Josh frowned, "I would have remembered this place."

"You guys were just babies," Lex said smiling at the memory of the wailing duo, "Loud critters you two were. Your wails would echo down those ancient halls…"

"It's not polite to talk about people," Molly frowned, glaring at her father and cutting him off, " 'Secially when they are standing right here."

Looking down at his little spitfire, Lex didn't think that there would ever be a day when he wasn't blown away by how much she resembled her mother. Red hair or not, that was a mini Chloe. "I'm sorry honey, but it's true."

Rolling her eyes at her father in true Chloe fashion, Molly grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him up the stone steps. "Come on Josh, let's go explore."

"Can we?" Josh asked trailing behind his sister and not even trying to break her hold on him. If there was anything he knew, it was that it was easier to just let his sister have her way. Josh didn't have the energy to argue with her. He was still kinda sleepy. 

"Go ahead," Lex laughed, wrapping his arms around Chloe and beaming at his little rugrats, "this is your home."

"Come on, Josh." Molly ordered when his sluggish step slowed her down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Josh sighed following his sister up to the front door. Looking up at the massive door that loomed before them, Josh shuffled his feet hesitantly. "Do you think that we should ring it?"

"Of course," Molly declared with more confidence than she felt, "Daddy said that this was our home. We can ring the doorbell if we want."

"Okay…"

"So ring it." Molly ordered giving her brother a light shove towards the doorbell.

"Me?" Josh squeaked.

"You." Molly confirmed.

"But…"

"Do it." Molly ordered.

Hesitating, Josh gave his sister a glare that would have made any other child shrink away, and pressed the doorbell. Listening to the loud ring resonate through the castle, Josh stood frozen with wide eyes when the door opened to revel a gentle looking woman. 

A warm smile tacked on her face, Mrs. Lewis opened the door fully to welcome the two children. "Good afternoon Ms. Luthor, Mr. Luthor."

"Sullivan-Luthor," Molly and Josh corrected simultaneous.

"My apologies," Mrs. Lewis chuckled, "Welcome to Smallville. You must be tired from your trip. Would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Yeah!" the two cheered forgetting about their parents and following Mrs. Lewis into the mansion.

Laughing as she watched their kids, Chloe titled her head back and kissed Lex lightly.

"What was that for?" Lex asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"This was a good idea."

"I am prone to have those one in awhile." Lex smirked.

"Come on," Chloe laughed pulling Lex up the stone steps, "Lets go and explore while the kids get a sugar fix."

"What do you want to explore?" Lex asked confused.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe tangled their fingers together and tugged him towards the back of the mansion. "Do you remember the observatory?"

"I do," Lex grinned, remembering the nights that they'd spent in there. 

"Do you think the window seat is still there?" Chloe asked biting her bottom lip with anticipation.

"God I hope so." Lex growled wrapping his arms around Chloe and kissing her with a passion that made her weak in the knees.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"The air smells funny," Molly frowned wrinkling her nose with distaste. 

"It does smell different." Josh agreed.

Laughing, Lex ruffled Molly's fiery curls. "That's the smell of nature. The air is clean and fresh here."

Patting her hair back into it's place, Molly scowled at her father's antics. "It doesn't smell like the air at home." 

"That's because the air at home is polluted." Chloe said helping Molly fix her hair.

His hand firmly clasped in his mother's hand, Josh looked up confused. "What's _polluted_?"

Stifling his laughter when Chloe glared at him, Lex led Molly through the quaint streets of Smallville as his wife tried to feed their son's insatiable curiosity. Josh was going to demand to know everything about pollution now…until something else stole his interest. Lex had a feeling that he was going to have to brush up on his own knowledge about pollution when they got back to the castle, because Josh was bound to pop a question that neither of them knew the answer too in the next few days.

"Daddy?" Molly said tugging his hand.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you have my sunglasses? It's too bright." Molly frowned squinting against the bright afternoon light. 

"Mommy has it in her bag." Lex said picking his daughter up and waiting for Chloe and Josh to catch up to them.

"You okay, baby?" Chloe asked when she and Josh caught up to them.

"It's too bright," Molly pointed out needlessly. 

"Do you want your sunglasses?" Chloe asked already digging around in her bag.

"I want mine too," Josh said holding his hand out expectantly. 

Helping Molly slip on her little designer sunglasses, Lex couldn't help but grin at how cute his kids looked. They had to be the cutest kids ever. Looking over at Chloe, Lex knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ohmygod," an all too familiar perky voice squeak, "I don't believe it."

Turning around, Lex couldn't help but laugh at how Lana Lang was openly gawking at them. It was amusing how she never seemed to lose that cheerleading-perky-esque vibe. "Hi Lana."

"When did you guys get into town?" Lana asked hugging the two of them with a force that made Chloe wince.

"Yesterday," Lex said trying not to laugh, "We meant to call and tell you…"

"Doesn't matter. I know now. And who are these two?" Lana asked smiling at Molly and Josh, and squatting down to their height.

"This is our daughter Molly, and our son Josh." Lex said introducing his kids like any other proud papa.

"Wow," Lana gushed, "you guys are so big now. The last time I saw you two, you were nothing more than little babies crawling around in your diapers."

"Are you a friend of mommy and daddy's?" Josh asked skeptically peering at Lana over his sunglasses. God, he looked like Lex when he did that.

"An old friend," Lana clarified. "I went to school with your mommy a long time ago."

"Really?" Molly asked looking up at her mother for confirmation. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "God, that had to be ten years ago?"

"Yeah," Lana laughed, "Okay, now I feel old."

"You look great," Lex said giving Lana a charming smile.

Regarding Lana carefully, Molly finally let into her curiosity and tugged on Lana's sleeve. 

"Yes?" Lana asked coming down to Molly's height.

"What was my mommy like when she was younger?"

Giving the proud parents a quick smile, Lana quickly turned back to Molly. "About the same as now I suppose. You mommy was really fun in school."

"She's still fun." Josh added helpfully.

"I'm sure she is," Lana grinned ruffling Josh's hair affectionately, "I knew your dad too, you know."

"Really?" Molly asked surprised. 

"Really."

"Did you see my mommy and daddy fall in love?" Josh asked shyly smiling up at his parents. The two of them never seemed to tire of the bedtime story about the Golden Princess meeting her Dark Prince under the glittering Kansas sky. It was a story that Lex told with joy and amazement, because he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to win the Golden Princess's heart. 

"I did," Lana said smiling nostalgically at the memories to days long past.

"Were they cute together?" Josh asked sharing a smile with his sister.

"They still are." Lana pointed out.

"Yeah," Molly agreed, smiling up at her parents, "They still are."

Looking up too, Josh realized that people were regarding them oddly as they walked past. "Daddy, why are people looking at us like that?"

His eyes sweeping over the locals, Lex sighed with annoyance. The Luthor's…or the Sullivan-Luthor's had caught the attention of the local town folk. He had hoped after all these years the people of Smallville would have gotten over themselves already. 

Giving her husband a warm smile, Chloe kissed his hand tenderly. She knew how much it hurt him that after all these years the people of Smallville still saw him as the devil incarnate. 

Frowning at the people who she considered friends and neighbors, Lana turned back to Molly and Josh and smiled warmly. "It's because they've never seen such adorable kids before, that's why."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Molly said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She was a kid, but she wasn't stupid. 

Stunned into silence for one second, Lana couldn't help but laugh. Oh yeah, that was Chloe's daughter all right.

"How about we get some ice cream." Lex suggested, "We'll let mommy and Lana catch up."

"Okay," Josh grinned grabbing his father's hand, "Can I get a double scoop?"

"Yes," Lex laughed, "you can get a double scoop."

"Mommy, would you like some ice cream?" Molly asked hugging her legs.

"No honey, I'm okay."

Giggling, Josh looked up at his father. "That just means that she's going to steal your ice cream, daddy."

Sighing dramatically, Lex nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Go get some ice cream," Chloe ordered shooing her husband and children away.

"We're going," Josh laughed, smirking his father's smirk, "we're going."

Laughing, Lana shook her head in amazement. "Look at you two. You guys look great! The who parenthood thing suits you."

"Thanks," Chloe replied feeling her face warm at the compliment, "You look good. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Deciding to be a teacher has got to be the best decision I've ever made."

"I'm happy for you." Chloe told her sincerely. There may have been times in high school when Chloe didn't like Lana, but it was nothing more than teenage drama. Anyway, she was pretty sure that it was impossible to hate Lana.

"Funny how life turns out, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking down the street to where Lex was helping his kids pick ice cream flavors, Lana gave Chloe a sad smile. "In high school, I thought that I was going to be married with kids by now."

"And I was determined not to be married with kids till I was older. I was going to be working at the Planet." Chloe said, smiling at the memory, "I was going to be a journalist."

"You're writing though. That's what always you loved to do." Lana replied, "I got pretty popular in the teacher's lounge, when they saw my name in one of your books. All the English teachers were desperate to know where I knew you from and where you got your _inspiration_ to write."

Laughing, Chloe had to remember to send Lana an autographed copy of her latest book. Lana was right. It was funny how life turned out. Never in a million years would she was thought that she would end up marrying Lex Luthor and having twins. In high school she would have pictured herself over caffeinated, sleep deprived and working at the Daily Planet for a little less than nothing, not writing award winning novels and the occasional article for the major newspapers. But, she had fallen in love and there was no turning back once you reach that point where all the stars align. "Life is funny." Chloe agreed watching her husband and children laugh as they savored their ice cream. Meeting Lex's eyes, Chloe knew that she had made the right decision, the best one in her life, when she said yes.

Smiling to herself as she watched Chloe and Lex smile at each other, Lana wondered if she should have someone cue the music. "How long are you going to be in town for?"

"A couple of weeks. The two of us needed a break from work. The kids haven't seen us much, and way out here, it's hard for my editors and Lex's board members to annoy us."

"We'll get together?"

"Definitely. That is, if you aren't afraid of Molly and Josh probing you incessantly for stories about me and Lex."

"I'll be ready," Lana laughed hugging Chloe's quickly, "I've got to run, but call me."

"I will." Chloe promised watching Lana wave at her and sprint down the picturesque streets. Life was funny. Who would have thought ten years ago, that she would be a wife and mother of two, while Lana tried to find herself.

"Mommy!" Josh yelled, his laughter floating down the street, "Come quick before daddy finishes all of his ice cream."

`~`~`~`~`~`

"We should come here more often," Lex said his arm securely wrapped around Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, watching Molly and Josh run ahead of them. The two of them were fascinated by all of the different treasures that the Farmer's Market offered. It was amazing watching their little faces light up at everything that each stand had to offer. It could be the fruits, the vegetables, the flowers or the little knickknacks that you can only find in small towns like Smallville, but each discovery lit up their faces.

"They like it here," Lex observed, watching Molly and Josh steal the hearts of Smallville with their questions and commentary.

"It's a nice place to vacation. Give them a place to play," Chloe smiled leaning into Lex, "that doesn't have concrete."

Kissing the top of Chloe's head, Lex lazily followed the chaotic path that their children were talking. "I don't think I've felt this relaxed in weeks."

"Me neither,"

"I could be persuaded into extending our stay."

"We've only been here for a week," Chloe pointed out, looking up at Lex surprised, "and you're already thinking about extending our stay?"

"Yes."

Her eyes shinning with amusement, Chloe studied Lex for a moment before looking over at their laughing children. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Lex laughed watching Molly try to teach her brother how to do cartwheels properly. 

`~`~`~`~`~`

"You're doing it wrong."

Frowning at his sister, Josh quickly clambered to his feet and brushed the grass off of his legs. "I am not doing it wrong."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Josh," Molly frowned, "you're doing the cartwheels wrong."

"No," Josh maintained, "I'm not."

"Here, I'll show you." Molly said pushing her brother back so that she would have more room.

Rolling his eyes, Josh moved backwards blindly and hit something…hard. Stumbling with surprise and the lack of coordination that all children posses, Josh fell down. Blinking once, Josh let out a wail that every parent dreaded.

Rushing to her brother's side, Molly glared up at the offending pair of legs that had caused her brother to fall. Following the long jean clad legs up and finally reaching a face, Molly scowled like it was nobody's business. "Look at what you did to my brother."

Watching the tall man come down to his knees, Josh sniffled. 

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Does he look okay?" Molly demanded angrily.

"Josh?" Chloe yelled running faster than she knew possible, "Josh, honey, are you okay?"

"Josh," Lex said falling onto his knees beside his fallen son, "Josh, what happened?"

"Mommy," Josh whimpered burying his face in her chest.

"What happened?" Chloe asked feeling panic seize her. Oh god, her son was in pain and there was nothing that she could do. She hated this helpless feeling.

"He fell down."

Surprised by the not so foreign voice, Lex looked up from his wife and son to find a familiar pair of eyes looking back at him. Lex would have paid more attention to seeing Clark again after all these years if he wasn't so worried about his son.

"Honey, where does it hurt?" Chloe asked, gently running her hands over Josh's arms and legs, looking for signs of damage, "Tell mommy where it hurts."

Whimpering for a few more seconds, Josh finally pulled his face out of his mother's chest and sniffled. "I'm okay," he sniffed, climbing out of his mother's lap and into his father's open arms, "Daddy, tell mommy that I'm okay."

"Are you okay, buddy?" Lex frowned, doing his own inspection, "Really?"

"Really," Josh assured his father, "I'm okay now."

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" Lex persisted, "It doesn't feel funny anywhere."

"No," Josh promised, "I was just surprised, that's all. I think I scrapped my hand though."

"Let me see," Lex demanded, scrutinizing his son's tiny hand, "It's a little red and probably sore, but you'll live."

"See mommy, I'm okay."

"He's fine, mommy." Molly grinned, taking her mother's hand and trying to ease the worry off of her face, "Josh is okay. Even daddy thinks so. You don't need to worry."

Giving her daughter a small smile, Chloe kissed Josh's head tenderly. "You scared me, baby."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest."

"We know," Lex said kissing his son's ruffled hair.

"Daddy," Josh whined, "you're hugging too hard."

Laughing, Lex settled Josh down beside his sister. "I'm sorry buddy."

"It's okay. Daddy, I think mommy needs a hug." Josh said pushing Lex towards Chloe, "She still looks worried."

"Do you need a hug?" Lex asked smiling at his worried wife.

Wrapping her arms around Lex, Chloe melted against him and waited for her heart to slow down. It was still racing away without her. "I could use one, yeah."

Looking up at the man that he had bumped into, Josh frowned at the memory of how hard his legs were. "Are you made of steel or something?"

Genuinely surprised, Clark shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Josh demanded, "Cause it really hurt when I bumped into you."

"I'm not made of steel," Clark assured the little boy.

"He drank a lot of milk when he was a little boy like you," Lois grinned, "and that's why he's so strong."

Still not convinced, Josh tapped Clark's shins tentatively, before his mother's voice reprimanded him.

"Joshua, that's extremely rude."

Pulling his hand back, Josh smiled up at Clark sheepishly.

Looking down at the little boy, Clark was mesmerized by the innocence that swam in Lex's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what Lex looked like as a child. Curious and determined all at once.

"I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor…"

"Sullivan-Luthor." Molly corrected, annoyed by how everyone in this town seemed to get that wrong. People in Metropolis never got it wrong. They knew that mommy was Mrs. Sullivan-Luthor, and that was what you called her. "My name is Molly Sullivan-Luthor. _Not_ Molly Luthor."

Amused by the little girl's spirit, Lois quickly amended her introduction, "I'm sorry, Miss. Sullivan-Luthor. My apologies. This is Clark…"

"We know each other." Clark said cutting Lois off, his eyes briefly meeting Chloe's.

"You do?" Lois asked surprised.

"From high school," Chloe clarified, when Clark didn't offer an explanation, "Hello Clark."

"Chloe."

"You guys here on business?" Lex asked, watching Clark skillfully avoid his gaze.

"No," Lois laughed, "what could possibly happen in Smallville, of all the places?"

Sharing a knowing smile with her husband, Chloe turned back to the Daily Planet's intrepid reporter. "You'd be surprised."

"Mommy," Molly said tugging at her mother's skirt.

"Yes, honey?"

"You know him from high school?" Molly asked glancing up at the silent giant.

"Yeah. He knew your daddy too."

Turning to Clark, Molly could barley contain her excitement. "Does that mean that you watched my mommy and daddy fall in love, like Lana did?"

Any other person would have missed the brief flicker of emotion that passed over Clark's face, but Lex wasn't any other person. "Actually, Clark introduced us." Lex said watching Clark carefully mask his emotions.

"Really?" Lois asked shocked, "You never told me that."

"What's there's to tell?" Clark asked flatly, "That was a lifetime ago."

"Do you have good stories about my mommy and daddy like Lana does?" Josh asked gazing up at Clark expectantly. 

Yes, there's the classic one where your mother chose your father over me with an ease that still makes my heart weep. "No, I'm sorry."

His face falling, Josh turned to his sister. "He's no fun."

"Joshua," Lex warned.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Lois assured the little boy, "I'd be just as disappointed, if not more, if I asked your parents for embarrassing stories about Clark and they didn't have any."

"My daddy tells good stories." Molly gushed proudly.

"I'll remember that for my next article." Lois replied, not entirely joking. Her karma had to be great, for her to run into the elusive Luthor family… Sullivan-Luthor family at the Farmer's Market in Smallville, of all places. The foursome seemed comfortable enough, wandering around on the warm summer day. Especially the older Luthor's. They looked like newlyweds with the way the held each other and smiled…

"Ms. Lane, I'm starting to feel like fresh meat." Lex teased.

"It's not everyday you run into business tycoon Lex Luthor, his award winning wife, and the twins too." Lois grinned, her fingers itching for a pad of paper and a cameraman. Hell, she'd take the pictures herself if she had a camera.

"Flattery Ms. Lane," Chloe laughed leaning into Lex, "will get you everywhere."

"Promise?" Lois asked seriously. An article about the Sullivan-Luthor family would be amazing for her career.

"Today is a day for my family," Lex said watching Clark clench his jaw, "I'm not granting any interviews today."

"I can be quick," Lois assured Lex, "I wouldn't take up too much of your time…"

"I'm sorry Ms. Lane," Lex apologized, not all that sorry.

"It could be great P.R for you newly acquired company," Lois persisted, "and Mrs. Sullivan-Luthor's new book."

"I'm going to let you guys hammer out the details," Chloe grinned, waving over to Martha and Jonathan, "while I take the kids over to see Martha and Jonathan."

"You're leaving me alone with two reporters?" Lex asked with mock horror.

"I don't bite." Lois promised.

"You'll be fine," Chloe promised Lex, "Martha's waving over at me and the kids are getting restless. Do you really want restless twins on your hands? It's a long drive back to the castle."

"Oh good god woman, what are you still standing here for?" Lex demanded playfully.

Rolling her eyes with her children, Chloe kissed Lex quickly. "Silly daddy indeed. It was nice meeting you Lois. Bye Clark."

"Bye," Clark choked out, watching Chloe lead her children over to meet his parents. Her children with Lex. Oh god, he was going to be sick. 

"Are you sure I can't convince you into letting me do a short, minuscule article?" Lois asked, watching Lex watch his wife and children greet the Kents. 

"Positive," Lex answered, smiling to himself as he watched Molly step forward confidently and introduce herself to Jonathan.

"I'm going to give you a few minutes to reconsider while I call and check in at the office."

"Going to run article ideas by your editor?" Lex smirked.

"And see how much room he can give me on the front page." Lois grinned.

"Above the fold?"

"Absolutely." Lois replied, cell phone glued to her ear. Wandering through the open space, she tried to clear the static that seemed to plague this entire town.

Left alone with a man he once considered a friend and still loved like a brother, Lex wondered how his life would have been if he had never met Clark. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of never meeting Chloe, and not having her in his life. That's be like depriving a flower of water, air…life. 

They stood side by side, both watching the woman they loved. It still amazed Lex that he got the girl. When Clark had demanded that Chloe chose all those years ago between a man that had tangled her in a twisted triangle of love, friendship and confusion, and a man who was broken inside, Lex was sure that he would lose to the farm boy who had all the innocence in the world. But he hadn't. Chloe wanted him, Chloe loved him, and as she reminded him over the years, only him. 

Sighing, Clark finally broke the years of silence that he had initiated when Chloe had chosen Lex over him. "She looks happy." 

"She is," Lex said never taking his eyes off his wife or children, "We are."

Clenching his jaw so hard he thought that it would snap, Clark felt his eyes burn when Chloe's wedding ring glittered under the warm afternoon sun and his heart clench at the sound of her laughter as she told his parents funny anecdotes about her children, her children with Lex. It was unmistakable. The two were spitting images of their parents; Chloe's laughter, Lex's eyes and their combined stubbornness, strength, courage and gusto. Clark was sure that they each approached life with the same speed and determination that their parents did. "I'm happy for you," Clark lied, feeling the words fall flat.

Laughing humorlessly, Lex shook his head. "No, you're not. You may be a prince among men, Clark Kent, but no man is that big. No man can honestly be happy for the man who has the love of the woman he loves."

Resisting the urge to throw Lex halfway across the world, and scream, "Yes, you're right!" Clark settled for silently staring ahead. 

Letting the heavy silence fall over them again as they stood side by side and watched Chloe's laughter and smile light up their dark horizons and life their heavy hearts, Lex felt a small smile sweep over his face when Chloe threw him a bright smile. It wasn't a smug smile of victory that he wore, or a smirk. It was a genuine smile of love and affection. Even Jonathan Kent would agree.

"Do you love her?" Clark asked, shattering their self inflicted silence.

"Yes."

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." Clark promised, glaring hard at Lex's bald head.

Lex didn't need to look up at Clark to know that he was serious. He could hear it in his voice. "I know."

"Good." Clark said pulling himself up to his full height to stare down at Lex's calm face.

"But it's unnecessary." Lex informed him, his eyes following his running children.

"Why?" Clark asked suspiciously. 

"Because if I ever hurt Chloe, she'd be the first person to hurt back." Lex smirked. His wife was a spitfire. There was no doubt about it. She could take care of herself, and him in the process.

Before Clark could reply, two small voices squealed happily from across the field. "Daddy!" Clark watched with fascination as Lex's eyes lit up with adoration. He had never seen such love resonate inside those eyes, or if he had seen it before, he had chosen to ignore it.

"Daddy!" the twins chanted running towards their father, their little fingers clutching as many tulips as they could hold.

Kneeling down in the dirt, despite the fact that his pants probably cost more than Clark made in a week, Lex grinned at his energetic children. "Yes?"

"Daddy," Molly laughed breathlessly, "look at what Mrs. Kent gave us! Isn't it pretty?"

"Very pretty," Lex agreed, kissing his daughter's glowing cheeks and ruffling her red curls.

"Daddy," Josh said tugging impatiently at his father's sweater, waiting for him to turn to him, "Daddy."

"Yes Josh?" Lex asked, laughing at his son's impatience. Obviously, that he got from his mother.

"These look like the flowers that you got for mommy last week." Josh grinned mischievously, "Remember how happy she was?"

"I remember." Lex grinned, recalling how Chloe had thrown her arms around him and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. His wife, no matter how tough or sarcastic, was a sap for that kind of thing at heart.

"You should go and ask Mrs. Kent if she'll give you some too." Josh said excitedly, "Thank you can give it to mommy and maybe she'll give you a great big kiss like last time!"

Amazed by her brother's brilliance, and horrified that she didn't think of it first, Molly hurriedly thrust all of her tulips into her father's surprised hands. "Here daddy, you can have my flowers to give to mommy."

"No honey, you can keep your flowers." Lex laughed.

"But what about mommy?" Molly pouted, sticking out her lower lip and amazing Clark at how much she resembled both her mother and father at that very moment.

"How about I give you two some money to buy mommy some flowers." Lex suggested pulling out his wallet.

"Really?" Josh laughed. He liked buying things for his mommy.

"Really."

"Than she'll be really happy and give us all great big kisses like this?" Molly giggled, planting wet kissed all over her father's laughing face.

"Just like that." Lex confirmed handing each child the smallest bill he hand, which really, wasn't all that small. Lex still carried enough cash to buy a car, "Why don't you go and see if Mrs. Kent will help you put together a great big bouquet for mommy."

"Okay," Molly giggled, grabbing her brother's hand and sprinting away from the two men. One smiling so brightly that it scared some of the locals who were still shocked that his face didn't crack when he did that, and one staring ahead and watching a wife give her husband a loving smile that spoke volumes about their relationship.

"Lois is coming back this way," Lex warned, "You might not want to look at my wife that way anymore."

His eyes snapping to meet Lex's for the first time, Clark was surprised when he didn't see hostility or anger directed at him. Oddly enough, Lex's eyes were full of sympathy. 

Letting his gaze flicker over to Lois, Lex sighed sadly for his old friend. "You can't replace one with another."

"That's not what I'm doing." Clark snapped defensively. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Clark answered too quickly, "Lois is a wonderful woman. She's amazing. I don't need to justify my relationship to you Lex…"

"That's not what I'm asking you to do," Lex shrugged, "but you're doing it anyway. Why is that Clark?"

At a loss for words, Clark silently watched Lex exchange pleasantries with Lois, dodge her questions with ease and excused herself when his kids came charging over with a bouquet of flowers that looked like it weighted more than they did.

"He seems like such a normal guy," Lois muttered, still shocked that she'd met Lex Luthor in Smallville of all places.

Snorting, Clark put an automatic arm around Lois and watched Lex juggle his two children and the beautiful bouquet that they put together. "Lex is anything but normal."

"I don't know," Lois smiled, watching the young family with a longing smile on her face, "he seems normal enough. Aside from the bald head and the aura of money and power, he's just like every other father and husband. He loves his children, that much is obvious, and he adores his wife with a passion that makes even the most cynical person believe in all that happily every after crap."

"He does love them." Clark whispered, watching as Lex and his two children presented Chloe with the massive bouquet. Even from where he was standing, Clark could see how Chloe's eyes lit up with love for her little family. Clark wanted to look away from the perfect little family and their perfect little moment, but he couldn't. He watched as Chloe kissed each of her children, and laughed as they pushed her towards their father. Chloe kissed Lex on the edge of his mouth as her kids playfully booed their mother's bad aim. Lex grinned impishly at his little prince and princess, and before Chloe could protest, he dipped her and kissed her with a passion that satisfied both their children. 

Ripping his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him, Clark concentrated on the way the grass swayed with the summer breeze.

Laughing, Lois wondered if she should cheer along with the Sullivan-Luthor children. Maybe she could convince Lex and Chloe into letting her do a lifestyle piece on their little family. Laughter and the Luthor's, could be her title. Though Molly would probably demand that it be changed to Sullivan-Luthor's. "I should write a lifestyle piece on them."

"What?"

"I could call it Laughter and the Sullivan-Luthor's. Or maybe, Love and the Sullivan-Luthor's."

"They don't do lifestyle pieces." Clark frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Because," Clark sighed, "Lex is fiercely protective of what is his."

"I don't know," Lois smiled watching Chloe laugh as Lex pulled her upright, "I can be very persuasive."

"Yes, you are." Not as persuasive as Chloe, but than, who is?

"God, they're cute together. I can't believe you're the one who introduced them to each other."

"I can't believe it either." Clark mumbled, as children's laughter washed over him and his broken heart.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"Well, we've certainly stirred things up around here." Chloe laughed against Lex's lips.

"Nah, nobody's noticed little old us." Lex replied sarcastically as he kissed his beautiful wife.

Laughing, Chloe turned to her giggling children. "And what is so funny?"

"You and daddy," Molly giggled hugging her father's legs, "You two are _so_ cute."

"Well you, Little Miss. Molly," Lex grinned swinging his daughter up into his arms, "are very cute too."

Giggling uncontrollably as her father kissed her and tickled her, Molly yelled at Josh to run, but it was too late. Chloe has already scooped her son up and was kissing his laughing face as her fingers gently tickled his ribs.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Josh gasped between bouts of laughter, "Mommy!"

"Daddy!" Molly shrieked, her laughter sounding like twinkling bells, "Daddy!"

"Okay, okay." Lex laughed throwing Molly over his shoulder and taking Josh from Chloe so that she could grab her bouquet of flowers, "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" Molly yelled hitting her father's back with tiny fists.

"Me!" Josh giggled wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Me too." Chloe said wiping her lipstick off of Lex's smiling lips.

"Well than," Lex grinned, lacing his fingers with Chloe's, "let's go and get some, huh?"

`~`~`~`~`~`

"I never thought that I would say this," Jonathan Kent sighed wrapping an arm around his wife, "but I'm happy for them."

Sinking into her husband's arms, Martha nodded in agreement. "So am I. He makes Chloe happy, and she makes him happy."

"They've got cute kids." Jonathan smirked, recalling how Molly had introduced herself.

__

"My name is Madeline Alexandra Sullivan-Luthor, but you can call me Molly, since you're friends with my mommy." 

Ladies and gentleman, the offspring of Chloe and Lex. What did you expect?

"Josh is the spitting image of his father. He's going to break some hearts some day." Martha smiled, remembering how he had shyly kissed her on the cheek when she had given him a few tulips. 

Sighing, Jonathan looked out across the field to where his own son stood stolidly, watching the happy family.

Following her husband's eyes, Martha smiled sadly. "Ten years ago I would have never thought that I would be standing at the market watching the Luthor family with a smile on my face."

"Sullivan-Luthor," Jonathan corrected.

Rolling her eyes, Martha hit Jonathan lightly. "You know what I mean."

"I know. I love Chloe like a daughter. You don't think that I would have rather she married our son instead of Lex Luthor?"

"She loves Lex," Martha whispered watching the two kiss, "and he's head over heels in love with her."

"I know."

"They're happy."

"They are." Jonathan agreed.

"I'm happy for them." Martha repeated.

"So am I." Jonathan murmured, kissing Martha's head.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"…and they lived happily ever after. The End."

"I like that story, daddy." Josh mumbled, his words slurred with fatigue.

"Me too." Lex whispered picking up his son and taking him from his sister's bed and gently tucking him into his own bed.

"One more story, daddy." Molly whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open, "Please?"

"Not tonight, honey. Maybe tomorrow." Lex whispered tucking Molly in and kissing the top of her head. "Sweet dreams you two."

"Sweet dreams, daddy." the two mumbled, already drifting off into the land of innocent dreams.

Watching the sandman cast his spell over his prince and princess, Lex carefully closed the door behind him and padded down the ancient hall of find his own queen waiting for him.

"Are they asleep?" Chloe asked, automatically rolling into Lex when he slipped into bed.

"Yeah," Lex whispered, wrapping his arms securely around Chloe, "Fast asleep. They were exhausted."

"They're not the only ones." Chloe said laying her head over Lex's beating heart and tangling their legs together. 

"Sleep," Lex soothed, rubbing comforting circles over Chloe's back, "I know you're tired."

"I am, but I had fun today."

"I did too."

"I love you Alexander," Chloe whispered burying her face his in chest.

"I love you too." Lex said kissing the top of Chloe's head, "Sweet dreams." Lex whispered as Chloe melted into him and fell asleep. After all these years, she still managed to make his breath catch, his heart stop and his hands sweat. Lex had no doubts that he would love her until the day he died, if not after. Life couldn't get any better.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Lex asked confused. 

"We're having another baby."

Oh boy, he was wrong. Life could get better.

`~`~`~`~`~`

So? What did you think? 

-Lucy


End file.
